Keeping Warm
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: England's heater broke, leaving him and Japan without heat in the middle of winter. They have to keep warm somehow. AsaKiku
1. Chapter 1

Japan shivered slightly in the chilly air and snuggled closer to the source of warmth beside him.

England sighed. "I'm sorry, love," he murmured, tightening his arm around the slender Japanese. "My heater picked a bloody awful time to break, didn't it?"

Japan nodded. It was December in the UK, and quite cold outside. He was staying over with England for a week. Yesterday, the house had suddenly gotten colder. England suspected the heater and had called a mechanic, who had pronounced that his heater was indeed broken. The mechanic assured the Brit that it could be fixed; however, a new fan had to be ordered. The fan was expected to arrive in two days. Meanwhile, England and Japan had been left with no source of heat. England had promptly lit fires in all three of his fire places, which staved off the worst of the cold. He and Japan were currently curled up on a couch in front of one of them, keeping each other warm.

"I understand if you want to get a hotel," England said. "It would be much warmer."

Japan shook his head and cuddled closer to his lover. "Why waste that money? I'm fine here," Japan assured him. He felt the Brit place a kiss in his hair and smiled.

They sat in companionable silence for another few minutes. England broke it again.

"You know," he began. "I'm still rather cold."

Japan cast a worried look towards the blonde. "Do you want my blanket too?" he asked, shifting to take it off of his shoulders. He didn't want the Brit to catch a cold.

England caught his arm. "No, but I do want _you,"_ he said pointedly with a sly grin.

Before Japan could react to that statement, England brought their mouths together. Japan opened his mouth with a sigh as he felt England's tongue trace his bottom lip. The Brit set about mapping out the smaller man's mouth with his tongue while Japan twirled his tongue around his partner's. He was pushed down on his back on the couch, his head against the armrest, as they continued. The kiss quickly transitioned from intimate to hungry, with Japan's mouth wide open as England ravished it. Japan jerked his head away to breathe and England moved his mouth to his neck, leaving wet kisses and red marks on the smooth skin.

"A-Arthur," Japan whispered and received a bite in reply. "Ngh! shouldn't we m-move elsewhere?" Japan managed to stutter out. The couch wasn't quite big enough for what England had in mind.

England sighed impatiently but lifted the Japanese bridal style in his arms and proceeded to carry him out of the room and up the stairs, aiming for his bedroom. His mouth stayed preoccupied with Japan's neck as they climbed.

Japan clung to his neck. "Please watch where you are going!" he pleaded. He really did not want to fall back down the stairs. It would rather put a damper on their evening.

England chuckled against Japan's neck but shifted his eyes to the task at hand. They ascended the rest of the stairs without any trouble and England promptly attacked Japan's neck again. The Oriental could not suppress a groan of pleasure.

It seemed like ages, but they finally reached the bedroom on the second floor. The Brit tossed the Japanese on the bed and climbed up after him, hurriedly unknotting the obi of the kimono he was wearing. Japan lifted a leg and rubbed it between England's legs, feeling the growing bulge concealed by the Brit's trousers. He smirked at the moan he received. England finally finished with the obi and tossed it off the bed. Japan barely heard it hit the floor before his kimono was being opened, revealing his body. Japan shivered as cold air slid over his exposed torso and he reached up and started unbuttoning his lover's shirt. Slowly, England's well toned chest appeared as Japan finished with his shirt as fast as he could and slid it from his shoulders. England shrugged it off and shivered from the exposure. He pulled the kimono from Japan's body and it joined the obi on the floor, along with England's shirt.

England ran his cold hands over Japan's torso, causing the smaller man to shiver. "Uhn! Arthur! Stop!" he begged, twisting under his lover's touch.

"But your skin is so warm," England murmured. He slid his hands around to Japan's back and the Oriental shrieked at the cold caress, making England laugh. Keeping his hands under his lover, England lowered himself so that their bare chests were pressed together. They started to warm each other up. To punish the Brit, Japan placed his own cold hands against England's back, making the Briton yelp. It was Japan's turn to laugh as England jolted. Japan trailed his hands up England's back and entangled them in his soft golden hair. He pulled his lover's face down until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

England's hands moved from his back down to the waistline of his boxers. He teased the hemline before slipping one hand inside. Japan shrieked as he felt a cold hand wrap around his cock and pump roughly. His fingers tightened in the golden locks. England's other hand pulled his boxers down and discarded them into the ever growing pile of clothes by the bed. He kept his mouth on the smaller man's as he continued stroking his hard cock. Japan moaned into Arthur's mouth as he felt the heat in his midsection grow to an unbearable density. He ripped his mouth away from England's in favor of tossing his head back and giving a choked cry as he was pulled closer to the breaking point. England stopped the movements of his hands momentarily to shift lower on the Japanese's body. He resumed stroking him and used his mouth to lavish the underside of Japan's hard cock with affection. Feeling the Brit's sensual tongue on his erection sent Japan over the edge and he released with a loud cry, his cum spurting onto his stomach and his fingers jerking in England's hair.

As he lay basking in his afterglow, he felt England wet three of his finger's with Japan's cum. "I don't feel like leaving the bed to hunt down lube, darling," he explained and brought his wet finger's to Japan's entrance. Japan obligingly spread his legs to give England easier access. He felt his lover trace his opening once with a finger before pushing it inside.

Japan clutched at the sheets and winced as England moved his finger around, stretching him. He never got used to the strange feeling of being penetrated. He felt England stroke his limp member to take his mind off of his discomfort. His cock twitched to life again, longing for the Brit's touch. England pushed in another finger and jerked them in the direction of his lover's prostate. He found it immediately, and Japan jerked and let out a moan as a jolt of pleasure shot through his body. England kept abusing that spot as he added the third finger and finished stretching Japan. When he withdrew his fingers, Japan's cock was hard again.

England slid his pants and boxers off and tossed them off of the bed. Both of them were shivering from the chilly air, although each knew that they would be plenty warm soon enough. England leaned over Japan and kissed him again, holding the smaller man close.

"Are you ready, darling?" he finally murmured into Japan's ear. The Japanese nodded and took one of his lover's hands, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it before squeezing tightly. England spat in his free hand to slick himself up before lifting one of Japan's slender legs and hooking it over his shoulder, pausing to kiss at a pale ankle. Japan let out a giggle and squeezed England's hand tighter as the larger man lined himself up with Japan's entrance.

Japan took a deep breath through his nose as England thrust inside. Japan let out a moan with his eyes squeezed shut at the initial pain of being penetrated. When the pain started to fade, he brought England's hand to his mouth and kissed it again before giving the order. "Move."

England pulled out so that only the head of his cock was inside Japan before slamming back in, hitting Japan's prostate straight on. As he started a rhythm, Japan met his thrusts with his own. Before long, the mindless pleasure started to take over his mind and he forgot everything except for the man above him. The man's beautiful emerald eyes flashed into his own, taking his breath away. His cries of pleasure were suddenly muffled by England's mouth on his, the Brit's tongue exploring hungrily. Japan's free hand tangled again in the golden hair that was a rarity in the East.

England continued to slam into Japan's prostate, and they broke off the kiss. Japan dimly heard England panting out his name, "Kiku, Kiku, Kiku," over and over again. Japan heard himself reciprocating with chanting "Arthur!"

Japan felt himself getting close again, felt the fire in his midsection start to head south. With one last thrust against his prostate, the fire exploded out of him again along with a loud cry, soaking his chest once again. England finished up inside of him with another thrust and collapsed on top of his smaller lover.

Once they caught their breath, England rolled off but pulled Japan into his embrace. They snuggled into each other, basking in their respective afterglows. Japan pried his fingers from the Brit's and started kissing his lover's fingers. He felt England place another kiss in his hair before chuckling.

"Are you warm enough yet?" he asked teasingly. Japan blushed and nodded. England pulled the covers back onto the bed and covered their naked bodies. "You know, my heater breaking may not have been such a bad thing."

Japan rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, Arthur," he said quietly.

England tilted his face up for another kiss before snuggling down with his lover in his embrace. "I love you, Kiku," he murmured.

Japan smiled happily. "I love you too, Arthur." He nuzzled the blonde's neck before laying his head on his chest and slowly drifting off into a contented sleep, surrounded by his lover's warmth.

* * *

**I have decided that I will be continuing this. Whenever I feel like having Arthur and Kiku keep each other warm, I'll post the chapter here. I'm already working on a new chapter for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**World War I AU. Arthur and Kiku are soldiers who got separated from their platoon. They are stranded with minimal food, water, and protection from the winter elements. There will be no smut in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Snow fell thick and silently outside of the old, run down hut. It piled against the outside walls, some of it spilling inside through the cracks in the walls. The thin walls left no shelter from the freezing weather outside. Huge chunks of wall were missing, letting the two occupants of the tiny, one-room shack see clearly outside.

The smaller man shivered violently. They were in a fix. Kiku and Arthur had gotten separated from their platoon and had stumbled across this small hut. The snow had been falling thicker by the minute, so they decided to take what little shelter from the icy elements that the hut offered. At least they had a roof over their heads.

The icy wind blowing through the cracks in the walls was murder, though.

Arthur was also trembling in the wind. The two were bunched up in the blankets that they had been carrying, sitting close together in a corner of the room for warmth. It was a little better, but Kiku was worried that they might freeze to death, or catch their death of pneumonia before the long night was over.

"This is bloody awful," Arthur murmured. "I'll bet the rest of them aren't fairing any better though."

"Maybe, maybe not," Kiku responded, his voice trembling from cold. "They probably have a big fire started."

Arthur winced. "Don't talk about fire," he begged. "It just makes me colder!" As if to prove his point, a shudder wracked the Brit's frame for a moment.

Kiku sighed and laid his head on the Englishman's shoulder. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked. "I hate to see you trembling like this."

Arthur snorted. "You're shivering worse than I am!"

"I'm fine," Kiku insisted stubbornly.

Arthur sighed. "Come here," he murmured. Kiku looked at him in confusion. Arthur opened his arms.

Kiku immediately blushed. "Arthur-san!" he snapped. "We are both men!"

"Does it really matter when you're about to freeze to death?" Arthur retorted. "Just come here, Kiku. We can keep each other warm."

Kiku still hesitated, a blush prominent on his face. Seeing the blush was comical enough; this was a man who could effortlessly slice another man's head off with a katana, and yet he was blushing at the thought of cuddling with another man. Another violent shiver wracked his small frame, and Arthur yanked him into his lap. Kiku squealed in protest but was held still.

"I won't allow you to sit there and freeze to death," Arthur said sternly, turning Kiku around in his lap so that the Japanese was straddling him. He wrapped Kiku's blanket around the man's shoulders and pulled him close against himself, tucking Kiku's head under his chin. Kiku muttered something about this being "entirely inappropriate" before settling down. The violent shivers that made his whole frame shake died down to mere trembling; Arthur's shivering was reduced as well.

It was still freezing.

"Warm enough yet?" Arthur asked dryly.

Kiku shifted. "It's a lot better," he grudgingly admitted. "But still cold."

"Then open your shirt," Arthur said seriously.

Kiku jumped and tried to escape his lap. Arthur held him in place. "Stop this!" Kiku cried. "This is not normal!"

"It is completely normal," Arthur said calmly. "It's a proven fact that bare skin contact is an excellent way to keep warm. You don't have to take your shirt off, Kiku; just open it up. I'll open mine as well. We'll get warmer that way."

Kiku watched him with wary brown eyes before lifting a shaking hand and starting to unbutton his uniform jacket. Arthur did the same, not meeting the Japanese's eyes. He made sure not to disturb the blanket hanging off of his own shoulders as he finished with his clothes. Kiku's hands were trembling with cold or nervousness, and as a result, he was fumbling the buttons. Arthur batted his hands away and did it for him, with Kiku letting out an indignant squeak. Arthur ignored him and finished with the man's shirt. He took no time to admire the Japanese's chest, no matter how much he wanted to, and pulled the man close against him.

Their cold skin finally met, and Kiku gasped. "Are you sure that this will work?" he asked in a small voice.

Arthur opened his shirt wider and pulled Kiku's blanket back over his shoulders. "You'll warm up in a moment," the Brit assured him.

Kiku laid his head on his friend's shoulder with some hesitation. He had to admit that Arthur was right: he was starting to get warmer. The shivering died out completely after a few minutes and Kiku felt his eyes drooping closed. It seemed that his violent shivering had worn his already tired body out.

"I'm about to doze off," Kiku murmured, half to himself. He felt Arthur's arms tighten around him in response.

"I'll keep watch for us," Arthur offered.

"I don't want to leave only you awake," Kiku protested. "I can stay up."

"There is no point in both of us staying awake," Arthur retorted. "I'm perfectly fine. You sleep." The Brit paused. "I-It's not like I'm doing it for you!" he said hastily. "I don't want to sleep, and you seem awfully spent, is all! I don't need sleep, so you can doze off if you want to, because you're the one who obviously needs it!"

Kiku rolled his eyes at his friend, although Arthur could not see it. "Fine, then. Wake me if something happens."

"Alright," Arthur agreed. He watched as Kiku's previously tense body relaxed in his hold, the shivering completely gone by now. He felt the Japanese's breathing even out quickly, showing that he was falling asleep.

When he was sure that Kiku was finally asleep, Arthur tentatively placed a kiss in the Japanese's soft, black hair. _God, I'm such a pervert,_ he thought to himself. He had wanted to be close to this man for a long time. He just wished that it hadn't taken almost freezing to death to finally drive them together.

Arthur tucked the smaller man more snugly into his embrace, feeling Kiku's warm breath fan out against his collarbone. _This will do for now,_ he told himself, laying his head over Kiku's. The Japanese's silky black hair was soft against Arthur's cold cheek. _Someday, I'll confess. After this blasted war is over, perhaps, if we both survive._ He sighed and tuned his mind into his surroundings, keeping alert for danger. Right now, though, he would protect this person who was dear to him with his life.

* * *

**Like I said before, not all of these chapters will contain smut. Some of them will be fluffy and cute like this one.**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
